Falling for You
by iluvbooks57
Summary: Oops... Shinoa accidentally fell on top of Yuu. By her expressions and blushing, the team can tell that she likes him. So they start a mission to get them together at the Valentines Day Dance. There is a problem though. Yuu lived with vampires for four years and doesn't know how to talk to a girl...Oops...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I watched Seraph of the End and I can't help but LOVE this ship!**

 **...SO...Here you go!**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shinoa screamed as she ran through the hallway, "I am gonna be late to class!"

what she didn't know was that Yuu had just asked to go to the bathroom. To her horror, she fell on him, shoving him past the door (so the rest of the class couldn't see).Luichi had heard something so he came to the hallway to check. He saw Shinoa blushing and Yuu with his eyes wide open. She stood up, straighting her skirt. "Well," she said, "I will go to my class now." She said walking into the classroom. Kimizuki couldn't help but notice that she was blushing a lot as she entered the class. All day, she kept her head down and was drawing, he couldn't quite see what she was drawing, but Kimuzuki had enough evidence. He knew that she had feelings for Yuu. She always blushed around him and seemed b very awkward. He had seen enough of this. Operation Yuu won't always be a virgin, or operation YWAV needed to begin.

After school he saw Mitsuba walking around. Perfect, he thought. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi! Can I walk with you I have something to talk about."

"Okay."

-5 minutes later-

"So that's your plan." she said leaning back in her chair.

"So, will you help?" he asked. They had walked to a cafeteria and were relaxing.

"I will do my best to ensure that Operation YWAV is successful." She put her hand out to shake. He reached for it but she pulled away, "IF you stick to the plan." she lowered her hand as he smiled shaking on it.

"Operation: START!"

o0o

"Hey," Kimizuki said, running up to Yuu. Yesterday he had started the operation. He couldn't bring Luichi in because he is so soft and can't keep a secret (Especially around Yuu).

"Hey Kimizumi."

"Did you talk to her yet?"

"Who?" Yuu asked.

"duah, Shinoa!"

"Why would I?"

"Did you see her yesterday?"

"Yah..."

"It's obvious, she likes you."

"Wha?"

"You know, Valentines day is coming up."

"ya..."

"And the military is having a party."

"So?"

"How great would it be if you guys got together on valentines day?!"

"Sorry, but I was living with a whole bunch of immortal mosquitoes for four years... I have never had a girlfriend... How do I talk to her?"

"Don't worry I've got that figured out, go to the cafeteria after school."

"Okay I guess..."

"Also, don't speak a word of this to anyone, it could prove fatal to the plan."

AND SO IT BEGAN, THE CRAZY DRAMA WAR THAT IS "OPEERATION YUU WON'T ALWAYS BE A VIRGIN!"


	2. Chapter 2 Flowers

**I am writing this ahead of time on my schedule but I won't post it until tomorrow! The chapters are going to be a whole bunch of plans to get them together.**

 **I have... Truth or dare**

 **7 minutes in heaven**

 **scary movies**

 **...planned. Please leave any ideas you have in the comments and I will check them out!**

WE HAD MANY DIFFERENT WAYS OF ENSURING THAT OPERATION YWAV WOULD BE SUCCESSFUL. THIS IS THE END RESULT OF ONE TRIAL (AND ERROR).

FIRST TRY: FLOWERS

Mitsuba and Kimizuki informed Yuu of the first plan that day.

"Flowers?" Yuu asked, "I don't think she is big on that kind of thing."

"Flowers are a classic show of love. I already got some." Mitsuba said showing them to Yuu.

"I don't know... let me think about this."

Yuu was walking to class when he saw Shinoa.

"Oh, hey Shinoa. This isn't awkward at all!" Shinoa looked confused.

"Hi," She said, "Are you going to the Valentines day dance?"

"I don't know."

"I was thinking our group should do their own little party, you know? Something simple, a cake and dancing."

"I guess so."

"You have no original thought besides killing immortal leeches, don't you?"

"If you say so." Shinoa sighed and started walking away.

"Whatever, do what you want."

Kimizuki ran out.

"COME ON! YOU COULD'VE HURT HER FEELINGS!"

"I'm sorry, I guess?"

"YOU GUESS?! YOU GUESS?! GO SAY YOU'RE SORRY RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!"

"Jeez, you don't have to shout at me."'

Yuu walked over to Shinoa.

"Hey, I'm sorry, you were talking to me and I was rude."

"Whatever. Don't you have some vampires to kill or something?"

"But I..."

"No."

"Okay." Shinoa walked away, sad.

SHINOA'S POV

That moron... He really doesn't notice anything. It really makes me angry when he never notices... Oh well... I guess he'll never know.

NO ONE'S POV

Mitsuba handed Yuu the flowers.

"Don't mess up this time, moron!" She said as he walked away.

He finally found Shinoa.

"Hey Shinoa," She looked up, "I am really sorry about the other day... So I got you these."

"Thanks," Shinoa started, "But I am allergic to flowers."

"Seriously? How about this, We can watch a movie instead. I have some popcorn and sodas if that's okay with you."

Shinoa smiled.

"Okay."

o0o

Mitsuba ran out.

"YUU DID IT!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I have to go now."

"What?" Kimizuki said, "Got a hot date?" Mitsuba laughed.

"Thanks to us!"

"Hello? Your plan didn't work."

o0o

Yuu and Shinoa were sitting in Yuu's house. They were chomping on popcorn and candies. Yuu passed her a soda. They talked over the movie and had a really nice time. At the end, Yuu walked Shinoa back to her house. When they were at her door he said: "even though you're my boss, you are also my best friend. Sorry for that thing the other day."

"No problem," Shinoa answered.

"Goodbye!" They said at the same time. They started laughing and Shinoa said that Yuu owes her a coke now since she said it first.

It looks like they will hang out again sometime.

 **So, once again. Leave suggestions in the comments. Goodbye!**


	3. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! You skip a day and before you know it you have skipped a week...**

 **So I still have**

 **Truth or Dare**

 **Scary movies**

 **...and this one will be 7 minutes in heaven.**

AFTER THE GREAT VICTORY (WHEN SHINOA AND YUU HUNG OUT) MITSUBA THROWS A SLEEPOVER TO 'CONGRATULATE' THEM. LITTLE DOES THE REST OF THE TEAM (EXCEPT KIMIZUKI) KNOW... THEY HAVE 'FUN' THINGS PLANNED.

Yuu headed back to his room after working all day... A party? He hoped this wasn't some other fiasco to get Shinoa and him together. Well... his prayers were answered. Just not in the way he had hoped. He had liked hanging out with her but the team made it weird. And she was technically his superior... He shook his head and walked into his room. He threw some clothes in a bag and grabbed a soda as he headed back out the door and realized. He had no idea where Mitsuba lived.

o0o

Shinoa found him walking through the halls aimlessly.

"Yuu?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Shinoa! You have saved me!"

"Okay..."

"I was lost without you!"

"Wha-"

"I don't know where Mitsuba lives, okay?"

Ohhhh... You could've just come right out and said that."

"A boy never admits weakness in front of a girl."

She smacked him on the head.

o0o

By the time they made it, Yurichi and Kimizuki were already there.

"Hello Yuu." Yurichi said as Yuu sat down and started drinking the soda.

"What are we doing first?" Shinoa asked as she sat down. The soda Yuu had was pretty small so he had already drunken al of it. Mitsuba pointed at the bottle. She walked over to Yuu and ripped it out of his hands.

"7 minutes in heaven based on who this cup lands between when Kimizuki blindfolds me and spins me around."

"I sure hope it doesn't land by me." Yuichi said, hugging himself. Little did they know, the blindfold was see through and the spinning was only so none of them doubted her. This was the next step in YWAV. Mitsuba wasa spinning, her eyes covered, and in a second, the bottle was flying. It landed in between Yuu and Shinoa. There wasn't very much room in the closet so Yuu had to stand on a step ladder. They were silent for the first few minutes but Yuu fell near the end. Shinoa caught him. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, thinking he could see up her skirt or something.

"Now I am the one falling over." Shinoa started laughing too. Mitsuba opened up the door.

"Time's up!" She looked at them both, Shinoa holding Yuu, Her skirt had gotten messed up when he fell on her.

"What are you doing in here?" Mitsuba slammed the door and moved something heavy in front of it.

"What?" Yuu asked.

"And stay there till you are done." Mitsuba said, firmly, from the other side of the door.

Shinoa started to laugh again.

"Seriously though, " She started, "Please let us out soon. It is crowded in here."

 **Hope to see ya soon!**

Hahaha... Mitsuba thought to herself... It's working.


	4. Truth or Dare

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY COMPUTER WASN'T WORKING!**

NO MATTER HOW WELL THEIR RELATIONSHIP WAS GROWING, IT WOULDN'T WORK IF THEY DIDN'T FACE THE FACTS. MITSUBA DECIDED TO MOVE INTO THE NEXT PHASE OF HER PLAN... THE WORST THING A MIDDLE-SCHOOLER CAN DO... TRUTH OR DARE.

After Yuu broke the door to escape from the closet, he saw Kimizuki cooking dinner, Mitsuba sprawled over a chair taking a nap while snoring loudly' and Yuichi hugging a giant stuffed animal while wearing pajamas with panda bears on them.

"HEY MITSUBA!" Yuu yelled into her ear.

"WHAAAA! THE FISH IN THE TACO IS EATING THE RAINBOW STARFISH!" She screamed while sitting up.

"Why are the fish eating the rainbow starfish?" Shinoa asked.

"What?" Mitsuba answered, looking confused. "I fell asleep, didn't I?" She asked.

"That's why you didn't let us out of the closet," Yuu said.

"Oh no, I was waiting for you to be Shinoa's knight in shinning armour and help her out of the magical prison which the evil dragon locked her in," Mitsuba responded. Yoichi giggled.

"She got the dragon part right," Yuu said, whispering to Shinoa. She nodded.

"HEY! I'll have you know that-," Mitsuba started but Kimizuki cut her off.

"Dinner's ready," he said flatly.

o0o

"I'm stuffed!" Yuu cried with out breath after finishing his dinner within seconds.

"What should we do next?" Yoichi asked, shyly.

"Truth or dare," Kimizuki said.  
"Alright, truth or dare, Kimizuki," Shinoa asked.

"Truth," he answered

"What have you and Mitsu been doing lately?" She asked questionably.

"I can't spend time with a team mate without it being weird?" he answered.

"Wait, are you two dating?" Yuu asked.

"He answered his one truth," Mitsu said. "Now, Yoichi, truth or dare?"

"Truth..."

"why do you have a stuffed panda bear?"

"Well... I-I ummmmm... I saw it and it looked really cute and cuddly so I had to get it," He answered.

"Now... Yuu," kimizuki started,"Which will you pick? Truth or dare?"

"Everyone picks truth,"

"Do you have a crush on Shinoa?"

"I didn't officially say truth I mean, like I was gonna start with that and end with picking dare. Obviously."

"Okay, I dare you to answer the question truthfully. Do you have a crush on her?"

"I forgot my...uhhhh...my...uh...I forgot my pajamas! Yep... I definitely forgot them... I am gonna run back to my house and get them before any of you can process this sentence by the time I come back you should be doing something else!" Yuu said as he dashed out the door. The first thing that hit him was that now they all knew... but he would rather not tell them and have them find out or tell them.

"Uh... It's cold out tonight..."

 **Hey guys! sorry again that I haven't updated in forever but it's 10:30 and I hope that you guts are still following and still loving this story... Till next time.**


End file.
